Azul Zafiro
by Mademoiselle Audreanne
Summary: El peor dolor es el dolor del corazón. El suyo está más que destrozado... Pero el de él también. ¿Acaso podrá encontrar la paz que tanto anhela en sus ojos azul zafiro?
1. Hurricane

_**Azul Zafiro**_

_**Mademoiselle Audreanne**_

_Every time he smiles I let him again…_

-Maldito despertador.- murmuro. -Cállate.

_Everything is fine when you standing in the eye of the hurricane…_

Sigo dando una cuantas vueltas en mi cama, intentando recuperar mi preciado sueño… Pero claro, no hay forma. Este trasto que me ha regalado mi madre me está matando, no he podido dormir a gusto desde hace 2 meses… Lo conservo simplemente porque ella me lo regaló.

Llevo 3 meses viviendo en el departamento de mis padres, Haymitch y Effie; un pent-house en el edificio más céntrico de Nueva York. Me mudé con ellos después de terminar mi relación con Gale Hawthorne. No podía seguir viviendo sola, mucho menos en el departamento que él y yo compartimos, aunque estuviera bastante cerca de su edificio.

Gale es el hijo mayor de Brutis Hawthorne, dueños de , una firma de ingenieros y topógrafos de mucho prestigio en la cuidad. Carismático, atlético, honrado, MUY apuesto; y para terminarla: millonario. Gale Hawthorne es todo con lo que una chica puede soñar y más. Apasionado, dulce (cuando quiere), lleno de sorpresas… Pero no tuve cuidado. Nunca lo tengo.

Lo conocí en un viaje de trabajo con mi padre a Manchester, con 17 años recién cumplidos. Mis padres trabajan como abogados en su bufete: E&T Abogados. Brutis necesitaba asesoría legal (es muy bestia en esos temas y sabía que sin ayuda, metería la pata HORRIBLE) y le pidió colaboración a mis papás.

**FLASHBACK**

Effie estaba muy enferma, así que se quedó con nuestra ama de llaves y semi nana, Sae en casa y me pidió que acompañara a Haymitch.

-Por favor Kat…- me dijo mi mamá suplicante. -Sabes que si va solo, se enfiesta y quién lo controla con el licor… Y no quiero que haga un ridículo con Brutis y reconsidere esto de la asesoría…

-Está bien mami.- respondí sin mucho ánimo, pero sé de los peligros de dejar a mi padre sin vigilancia en cualquier sitio que incluya bebida… Haymitch Everdeen no es como cualquier persona en estos temas: una resaca le dura mínimo una semana.

Partimos a la semana de la conversación. Estaba segura de que serían temas de trabajo NORMALES Y ABURRIDOS como siempre, me aburriría y saldría a recorrer SOLA como siempre, me rajaría en ropa COMO SIEMPRE y luego volveríamos a casa COMO SIEMPRE.

Pero me equivoqué. Como el estúpido siempre.

Brutis había llamado para avisar que estaría esperándonos en el aeropuerto y de ahí tomaríamos un tren hacía el hotel. Pero al llegar no había ninguna señal de vida de Brutis Hawthorne. A los 45 minutos de dar y dar vueltas por el aeropuerto, papá se preocupó y le llamó inmediatamente.

-Diga- atendió una voz grave y seca al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Brutis? Habla Haymitch Everdeen, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Haymitch? ¡Qué alegría oírte! ¿Ya llegaron?

-Sí Brutis, bien gracias a Dios. Te llamaba por eso mismo, no te encontramos, y te hemos estado buscando por 45 minutos… ¿Dónde estás?

-¿QUÉ? ¿NO ESTÁS CON GALE? ¡MIERDA! –masculló Brutis

-¿Con quién?

-Mi hijo, Gale. Se suponía que él los recibiría y los acompañaría hasta el hotel… ¡Pero este muchacho me va a sacar canas verdes!

-Hahaha tranquilo, Brutis. Créeme que te comprendo…- respondió mirándome con una sonrisa. Le saqué la lengua infantilmente.- De acuerdo Brut, lo buscaremos entonces, nos vemos-.

-Bueno, nos devolveremos entonces…- dije tomando mi maleta y dándome la vuelta.

-Claro que no, Katniss. Parece que Brutis está buscando un lugar para reunirnos… Me dijo que busquemos a su hijo. Según lo describió es alto, pelo negro, ojos grises como los tuyos… Fornido… De unos 19 años.

-Ok.- respondí, guardando los datos en mi mente.- Yo voy por acá, cualquier cosa te llamo. ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunté distraídamente.

-Gale Hawthorne.

-Ok.

"De acuerdo, Katniss." me dije a mí misma. "Alto. Pelo negro. Ojos grises. Fornido. GUAPO."

Continué caminando por todo el aeropuerto, fijándome de reojo en todos los chicos lindos que me topé. Estuve tentada a coquetear con un par de ellos, pero me contuve olímpicamente. "A como papá te vea, hasta ahí llegas, babosa" me reproché.

Iba caminando repitiéndome las características del tal Gale, cuando lo vi. Estaba parado hablando por teléfono, entre un puñado de turistas. Por su expresión, parecía que estaba recibiendo una regañada de su padre.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, intentando no parecer desesperada (aunque la verdad mis pies me estaban MATANDO) y portarme a la altura. "¡QUÉ CARAJOS! No pensé que fuera tan atractivo" pensé.

-Si pa, si pa… Ya los buscaré, no se van a perder en un aeropuerto. Ya tengo 19, sé cómo comportarme, no hace falta que me lo repitan tanto…

-Esteeemm… ¿Gale?- pregunté tímida.

-Pa, te dejo. Ya resolví el problema…-me sonrió.- ¿Eres la hija de Haymitch, verdad?

Asentí avergonzada. "¡NO LO ESTROPEES KATNISS!"

- Soy Katniss…

- ¿Catnip? Mmm… No lo había oído, pero suena bien.

-Dije Katniss.- repliqué cabreada.- KAT-NISS.

Gale se carcajea ante mi infantil reacción, se acerca y susurra:-Suena aún mejor.-

Sonríe seductoramente y siento su aliento, entre más se acerca a mi rostro y toma mi cintura en un acto reflejo. Me entran unas malditas ganas de acercarme más y más hasta sentir sus labios chocar con los míos, de que esos enormes brazos me cobijen… Pero me alejo rápido y saco mi celular.

-¿Sabes? Voy a llamar a mi papá, debe estar muy preocupado…-grazné alejándome de la tentación. Gale simplemente asiente y se sienta en una banca a llamar a su padre.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, estamos sentados en un tren camino al hotel. Mi padre y Gale no paran de hablar de la compañía, pero de vez en cuando siento los ojos grises de Gale posándose en mí. Pareciese que me está escaneando con la mirada. No puedo evitar sentirme incómoda y mi padre también lo nota, carraspea e intenta devolver a Gale a la conversación.

Durante la reunión hago de asistente de mi padre, siempre intentando evadir la inquisidora mirada de Gale. Por alguna razón, no me atrae como pensé que haría. Su físico es increíble y es muy simpático; pero algo en su mirada me hace desconfiar.

La reunión transcurre normal, aburrida. Al terminar, salgo dispuesta a recorrer y empezar a comprar (según mi amiga Madge, Inglaterra es punto clave en la moda). Cuando el sonido de un pito me sobresalta. Volteo y me encuentro a Hawthorne en su BMW negro, sonriendo como hizo en el aeropuerto.

-¿Necesita que la lleve, señorita?- pregunta sonriente.

-No gracias, Gale. Me gusta caminar.

-Ay ¡vamos Catnip! No seas aburrida.- reclama haciendo un ridículo puchero.

No puedo evitar una risilla.

-De acuerdo, Hawthorne.-suspiro vencida, entrando en el automóvil.-Y otra cosa, ¡no me llames Catnip!

Se carcajea ruidosamente.-Es un apodito cariñoso. Sólo entre nosotros dos, ¿de acuerdo?- dice mirándome en un intento de ser tierno.

-De acuerdo.

Llegamos a una heladería, entramos, pedimos dos Frozen Capuchinos y nos sentamos en una banquita afuera.

Hablamos de cosas triviales durante un buen rato: familia, amigos, pasatiempos… Mi deseo de estudiar arquitectura y fotografía, y el suyo de convertirse en un gran ingeniero… Hasta que rompí la conversación y pregunté:

-Gale, ¿por qué me miras tanto?

Al parecer la pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, ya que abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó.

-La verdad, Catnip… Me gustas… Eres bastante linda y… Es imposible no mirarte.

Ahora soy yo la que se sonroja y abre bastante los ojos.

-Bueno Gale, tampoco te quedas atrás… La verdad es que…

No pude terminar la oración cuando Gale prácticamente se me abalanzó y buscó mis labios con desesperación. Al principio me quedé petrificada, pero rápidamente correspondí el beso y abracé su cuello. Tan entretenida estaba "jugando" con sus labios que no me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente tumbada en la banca, con él encima de mí aferrado a mi cintura.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de eso, estuvimos saliendo por meses, hasta que el día de mi cumpleaños su regalo fue proponerme ser su novia, y un hermoso collar con una artemisa.

Salimos por un año, el mejor de mi vida. Todo lo hacíamos juntos: lo acompañaba a sus juntas, jugábamos básquet, se aguantaba mis películas románticas… Era mi todo. Incluso nos mudamos juntos a un departamento, pequeño pero lujoso, a pocas calles del de mis padres; ya que exigieron mantenerme cerca por _simple previsión, sólo tienes 18. Agradece que te dejemos hacerlo. _Mi vida estaba realizada: tenía la libertad que siempre había deseado y de la mano del mejor hombre del mundo.

**FLASHBACK**

Una tarde calurosa de julio, decidí preparar unas galletas de chocolate, de una receta que me enseñó Sae, y llevárselas a Gale a la oficina. "De seguro no ha comido nada. Hoy me dijo que tenía todo el día llena de reuniones."

Me puse un vestido gris que le fascinaba, bajé con la cajita decorada y me dirigí al edificio de , con mi mejor sonrisa dispuesta a impresionarlo.

Subí a su oficina, y me sorprendió no ver a su secretaria, Coin. "Debe estar en el baño. O almorzando." Oh, inocente Katniss, pienso ahora.

Me acomodé el vestido, arreglé el lacito de la caja, saqué mi mejor sonrisa y abrí la enorme puerta del despacho de mi novio.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Te traje galletas!- grité emocionada. Pero mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando encontré a Coin sentada en el regazo de Gale, besándolo, no, COMIÉNDOSE su boca.

-Catnip…-susurró Gale con los ojos muy abiertos y soltando la cintura de Coin como si esta quemase.

-Señorita Everdeen…-murmuró Coin levantándose de un salto.-No sabía… No la escuché…

-¡TE CALLAS!-le grité a Coin. Esta dio un respingo al escucharme alzar la voz, siempre le hablaba amablemente, la saludaba, le pedía que vigilase a Gale y sobre todo, se asegurase de que comiera. Pero no de este modo…

-¡No puedo creerlo, Hawthorne! Pensé que me amabas… Yo…-no pude terminar cuando se me quebró la voz y sentí las lágrimas surcar por mi rostro.-Yo… te creí.

-Y si te amo.-Gale llegó corriendo a mi lado y tomó mis manos.-Catnip, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré…

-¿De veras?-pregunté irónicamente, soltándome con brusquedad.-Claro, porque cuando amas a alguien le das vuelta, porque cuando amas alguien te importa un maldito coño sus sentimientos, ¿no?-repliqué. Gale intentó responder, pero simplemente cerró la boca y agachó la cabeza.

-Y Coin...-volví a ver la chica que en esos momentos estaba pálida y mantenía mirada baja,- ¡no puedo creer que te metieras con un hombre con novia! Qué poca dignidad… Te tuve confianza, te pedí que fueses mis ojos con él… ¡Y me respondes así!

-Señorita Everdeen…- tomó la palabra,-lo siento muchísimo, en serio… Me dejé llevar, no soy más que una zorra…- empezó a soltar las lágrimas.

-Es cierto.-murmuré.-No te mereces otro nombre más que ese: ZORRA.-recalqué la última palabra.-A partir de ahora, si me ves en una tienda, un restaurante, un parque… Más te vale no acercarte, a partir de ahora estás vetada de mi vida.

-Pero señorita Everdeen…

-¡PERO NADA COIN! –grité.

Me volví hacia Gale que había mantenido la cabeza gacha y el silencio.

-Quiero que sepas,-comencé-que a partir de ahora no existes para mí. Nunca quiero volverte a ver, a escuchar, a sentir… A partir de este momento no quiero recordarte y espero que tampoco hagas lo mismo conmigo. No soy nadie, no me llames, olvídate de mi existencia. Ya no te necesito.

En ese momento, Gale sacó una sonrisa totalmente socarrona, una sonrisa que nunca le había visto.

-¿De verdad, Catnip?-se acercó demasiado, intimidándome. Pude sentir de nuevo su aliento, cómo en el aeropuerto.-Ambos sabemos que me necesitas para vivir. No toleras la idea de estar sin mí, mis besos, mi mirada. No aguantarías ni una semana…

Le miré sin poder creerlo.

-Es cierto, Gale. No podría. No respiraría. ¿Pero te digo una cosa? Tengo algo llamado DIGNIDAD. Algo que ninguno de ustedes dos conocen. Y mi DIGNIDAD me salva en caer en eso. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin tus mentiras… Y otra cosa.

¡PLAS! Le solté tal cachetada que me quedó la mano roja y morada. En la cara de Coin leí miedo y en la de Gale, una combinación rara de pena y remordimiento, dos cosas que nunca creí él tuviese.

-Hasta nunca, Hawthorne.

Tomé el primer taxi hacia me departamento, y a penas llegué, me eché a llorar. Descargué todo lo que me había estado ahogando desde que giré el pomo de esa puerta. Y las galletas, me las comí entre lágrimas.

Después de llorar y dormir un rato, hice mis maletas, recogí todas mis pertenencias y me largué al edificio de mis padres. Les había avisado previamente y me dieron todo su apoyo (como todo buen padre hace), me ofrecieron confrontar a los Hawthorne y aprobaron la idea de volver a vivir con ellos.

Recibí demasiadas llamadas, mensajes y hasta incluso regalos de Gale las siguientes 2 semanas. Rechacé todo: bloqueé sus llamadas, borré sus mensajes, regalé sus obsequios…

Hace tres meses de esa visita, y no he vuelto a ver a Gale Hawthorne.


	2. The Mess I Made

**Disclaimer:** THG no me pertenecen (lastimosamente)… Si fuera así, tendría un inodoro que expendiera papel higiénico que dijese "Amo a Peeta Mellark"…

**Peeta's POV**

Llevamos cinco putarronas horas en este maldito auto, deteniéndonos cada cinco malditos minutos para que mi hermana vaya al baño y mi padre tome una foto de la mínima mierda que se le atraviese en medio. De saber que sería así, me hubiera tomado una botella de whisky antes de salir y estaría disfrutando la buena vida de una borrachera… Pero claro, mi papá empezaría con las mismas de siempre: _no seas tan vago, Peeta. De veras que los mocosos, cuando crecen, se meten en una burbuja y ¡puta! Nadie los saca. _Y cuando empieza con esas, ruedo los ojos y entro a la cocina, le hago una bolsilla de bizcochos y me deja en paz por mucho, una semana.

New York no me emociona tanto como pensé que lo haría. La verdad, Kentucky estaba bastante mejor: lindas vistas, bosques inmensos, diversión pura… Pero acá hay chavalas más lindas, y mejores oportunidades de trabajo, al menos para mi hermano y para mí.

En Kentucky, teníamos una pequeña panadería, bastante modesta en realidad. La fundó mi abuelo Beetee, como una forma de relajación de su ajetreado trabajo. Empezó siendo un hobbie en la cocina de su casa, que tornó en un negocio serio un tiempo después. Lo curioso es que nunca tocó ni un tazón cuando abrió la panadería, se dedicaba de lleno al cableado, la iluminación y seguridad del local. Pasado el tiempo, él y mi abuela Portia se retiraron y le dejaron el negocio a mi padre y a mi madre, Paylor. Ellos dos son el verdadero ejemplo de que las diferencias en el amor no importan: Plutarch es autoritario, serio, le gusta que mis hermanos y yo nos esforcemos hasta el límite. Nada lo regala. Pero Paylor es dulce, tranquila, sumamente cariñosa y paciente, nos consiente siempre. Somos una familia bastante unida: mis papás, mi hermano mayor Cato, sigo yo y la consentida de la casa es Cressida.

La panadería fue creciendo, ya no era un pequeño local, se había convertido en prácticamente un edificio; y a como creció su infraestructura también lo hicieron los pedidos de la gente. Cato tenía once y yo nueve y ya trabajábamos en la panadería DIARIO. En Navidad, Acción de Gracias, Semana Santa era de despertarnos a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y acostarnos a las doce. Íbamos a dejar los pedidos pequeños en bici o patineta, faltábamos a clase para que yo pudiese decorar los pasteles (porque mi padre y Cato tienen manos de mierda para esas varas, y mi mamá atendía a la gente). El trabajo siempre me ha gustado mucho, yo lo veo como una forma de des estresarme y entretenerme a diario; y no sé por qué pero se le hace bastante sexy a las mujeres verme amasando y con las manos enharinadas….

La situación es que ya nos conocían en todo Kentucky y en otras ciudades más; y un amigo bastante cercano a mi padre, Flavius, le propuso que nos mudásemos a un estado más grande, montáramos una panadería más en ahí, manteniendo la de Kentucky con ayuda de nuestros familiares y nos expandiéramos más en New York. Llegar a ser tan conocidos como en Kentucky, o más y poco a poco tendríamos una empresa completa, basándonos en la terapia de relajación de mi abuelo.

Mi padre ve esto como una forma de establecernos mejor económicamente y unirnos más de lo que ya estamos, mi mamá como una terapia familiar, Cato como una forma de ligar y Cressida como un juego. Y a mí me da absolutamente igual.

Siempre he sido el rebelde, irreverente, el niño malo. El que adora las peleas, romper reglas, salirse con la suya. Un maldito.

Cato es el responsable, fraternal, buen hermano mayor; y Cress, la dulce niñita que conquista corazones con una sonrisa, graciosa, adorable. Y yo, el hijo de perra.

En Kentucky tenía la mejor fama de rompecorazones entre mujeres, de fiestero y divertido entre mis amigos… Y la que más me enorgullece: salvaje en la cama. Con mi pinta de desfachatado y rebelde sensual he pegado bastantes polvos, y siempre me jacto de complacer hasta dejar afónica a toda niña con la que me acuesto.

Pero también me he metido en bastantes problemitas… Hace poco fui a una fiesta de un amigo, Marvel. Como siempre, me emborraché hasta el culo y después empecé a buscar una buena candidata para chorrear un rato. Después de encontrarla no recuerdo nada más; hasta que el día siguiente desperté desnudo, con un post-it pegado en el pecho con un número sin nombre, en el baño de la casa de Marvel. Gracias a todo lo que es sexy en esta vida, Marvel me encubrió con mis padres, me ayudó con la resaca y evitó todo relacionado con la noche anterior. Claro, cuando llegué a casa me las vi feas…

**FLASHBCK**

-¡¿Se puede saber donde coños te metiste, Peeta?!- gritó Plutarch, rojo de la rabia.

-Estaba en casa de Marvel, ¿qué no te lo dijo?- respondí dirigiéndome al refrigerador, sin prestar mucha atención.

-Él no me dijo eso… ¡Dijo que se habían quedado en casa de Tresh!- replicó arrebatándome la lata de Coca-Cola.

"Maldito Marvel" pensé. "Si me hundo, se viene conmigo."

-Bueno pa… Si estuvimos en casa de Marvel un rato…- dije intentando salvar un poco la situación. Misión fallida.

-No intentes mentirme. Me consta que pasó algo raro esa noche, tu aliento huele a cerveza… ¿Te emborrachaste?- inquirió mirándome de fijo a los ojos. Hasta el momento en el que recuerdo lavarme los dientes.

-Tal vez…- de nuevo avancé a otra parte, tratando de evadir su mirada cargada de decepción.

Esta vez me tomó de un brazo y me obligó a verle. –Me quemo las pestañas a diario para que nunca falte nada en esta casa. Me parto el lomo para que se eduquen y se sientan bien. Y vengo cansado a mi casa, con ganas de ver a mi familia y me encuentro con que mi hijo no está… Y cuando vuelvo, me doy cuenta de que se emborrachó y me mintió. ¿Te imaginas de lo que duele y preocupa eso, Peeta? ¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparte sólo de ti mismo? Sé que te enrollaste con alguna chica, eso es obvio. Hoy en la mañana llamó la madre de una tal Venia, diciendo que su hija tiene síntomas de embarazo y que tú serías el padre. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasará si de verdad lo está? Las mujeres no son un juguete de una noche, Peeta. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan egoísta?

No pude responder nada. Agaché la cabeza y asentí sin verlo todavía. Un escalofrío me recorrió de sólo pensarlo. Venia… Ese polvo lo pegué hace más de un mes… No volví a buscarla, no es tan buena…

-Quiero que te vayas s tu cuarto, pero ya mismo, y que consideres una buena forma de arreglar esto- terminó pasándose la mano por la cara, con gesto cansado.

Di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación, me acosté y me quedé dormido, maldiciendo mi vida.

Al rato, escuché la puerta abrirse, volteé a ver un tanto asustado de que fuera mi padre con más gritos; pero era mi mamá con un tazón de comida y una sonrisa triste. Dejé caer todo mi peso en la cama de nuevo y me puse la almohada en la cara.

-Hice pastel de carne…- empezó a musitar. Sentí como se sentaba en la cama.

-Gracias- murmuré sin quitarme la almohada de encima. Más que una resaca horrorosa, los gritos de mi padre u ambas juntas, detesto decepcionar a mi mamá. El percibir la tristeza en sus ojos me llena el alma de dolor y furia a mí mismo. Sensaciones que nadie provoca en mí, excepto ella.

-Tu papá me contó lo que pasó, Peet… - ahí me quitó la almohada de encima.- En serio está molesto. De hecho, quería dejarte sin cenar.

-Y te metiste en problemas por mi culpa- repliqué con los ojos cerrados.

-No, lo pude convencer. Pero no creo que hable mañana en el desayuno.- Silencio por un instante- Está muy resentido, Peet. En realidad, los dos lo estamos.

Abrí los ojos atropelladamente y me senté lo más rápido que pude. Y la miré muy serio, sintiendo vergonzosamente como mis ojos se humedecían.

-Amor…-dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura. Me acerqué a ella y me abracé a su pecho con todas mis fuerzas- no te pongas así. Ya se le pasará.

-No me importa él… Me importas tú- la escuché reír levemente y me apretó más a ella- yo estoy bien. Pero no me gusta que estén peleados.

No respondí. Unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron, junto con un ínfimo sollozo que traté de esconder.

-Amor, no llores. Te prometo que ya estoy bien- me sonrió dulcemente- quiero que mi niño esté feliz también…- me besó la frente y acomodó la almohada, mientras me arropaba.-Duérmete mi niño, mañana será otro día mejor. Hasta mañana, cielito- susurró levantándose de la cama.

-¡Ma!- le llamé antes de que saliera. Paylor se volteó rápidamente.

-Dime hijo.

-Me amas, ¿real o no real?- era un juego que nos había enseñado a mis hermanos y a mí cuando estábamos pequeños. Por varios días todo llevaba el "¿real o no real, mami?".

Sonrió tiernamente.- Real.

Cerró y yo me acomodé, con las palabras de mi padre en la mente todavía: _Las mujeres no son un juguete de una noche, Peeta. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan egoísta?_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al día siguiente, hablé con Plutarch y quedamos en términos de paz. Todo volvió a la normalidad: no recibimos más llamadas de Venia, ni confirmando el embarazo (cosa que me tranquilizó), pero tampoco lo negó. Y todavía estoy algo preocupado.

Paramos por vez número zapotemil delante de una estación de servicio para que Cressida vaya al baño y desentumir un poco el trasero. Mi mamá y Cato entran al mini-súper, y yo me quedo con Plutarch esperando. Mi padre carraspea un poco y suspira.

-¿Te había dicho que mañana me reúno con Flavius?- me pregunta.

-Eso si llegamos a New York para mañana- respondo divertido,- con Cress parando en cada estación estaremos allá la otra semana.

Mi papá suelta una carcajada.- Tienes razón, Peet… Tu hermana tiene la vejiga del tamaño de la de una ardilla.-

Silencio por unos minutos.- Hijo, ¿te había hablado sobre los abogados?

Me extraña lo que me comenta. Frunzo el ceño y me volteo a verlo de frente.- ¿Qué abogados?

Plutarch baja la mirada un segundo y me responde.- Bueno, acá no es como en Kentucky, Peeta. Hay que sacar varios permisos y se necesita tener asesoría para montar un buen negocio, sobre todo con el propósito que nosotros tenemos. Todo lo evalúan, y hay que mantenerse al día en temas legales…

-¿Y qué con eso?- inquiero con los brazos cruzados.

-Que Flavius tiene un amigo, un tal Haymitch Everdeen, creo. Él y su esposa son abogados, y tienen su firma en New York.

-¿Y?- abro más los ojos.

-Mañana tengo la primera junta, y quiero que te vengas conmigo.

Me quedo como pasmado. ¿Yo? ¿En una junta? ¿Seria? Ni pifiado.

-¿Por qué yo y no Cato? ¡Él ya cumplió 21!- exclamo intentando salvarme.

-Sí, pero tú tienes 18, ya estás grande también.

-¿Y de qué voy a servir?

-¡De mucho en realidad! Siempre has sido el más metido en todo lo relacionado con la panadería, Peet. Siempre estás en la cocina, retienes todas las recetas tu abuelo, y nadie más decora los pasteles. – responde animadamente, con ese brillo tan particular en los ojos que tiene cuando algo le emociona de verdad.

Ya no sé que responder. Es cierto, la panadería me apasiona, pero lo mío es la acción en bruto, no los negocios, como Cato.- ¡Pero soy un desastre! ¡Y te consta!-replico.

-Sé que hemos tenido nuestros altibajos, pero quiero que estés de lleno en esto conmigo. Padre e hijo. Algo divertido juntos.

-¡Pero soy el rebelde! Pa, lo mío es enharinarme hasta los bóxers, levantar peso, sudar con los hornos, llevar las bandejas… No ponerme un traje estúpido y sentarme a hacerme el serio. Sentir… Que trabajo, ¿ya?- me siento raro con todo ese monólogo que me eché, pero así es como se trata con Plutarch Mellark.

Mi padre me mira con expresión divertida. –Algún día me tendré que retirar, y como tu abuelo, tendré que cederle el negocio a alguno de mis hijos. Y te lo quiero dejar, Peeta.- dice con una sonrisita.

Lo miro incrédulo. ¿Me acaba de decir que me dejará la panadería a mí, el del medio, el que lo mete en problemas por sus borracheras y sus folladas?-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres el que más se lo merece, Peet. A Cato no le interesa mucho el negocio, prefiere las carreras de saco y corbata, las mierdosamente aburridas (me echo a reír), y Cressida está pequeña todavía… Y parece que va por otra ruta.

En ese momento, Cressida se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros. Viene con esa hermosa sonrisa, abro los brazos y mi hermanita brinca a ellos. La veo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Peet?- pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos, agarrada a mi cuello.

-Que te quiero mucho, Cress…- respondo abrazándola.

Me da un besito en la mejilla y se aferra con más fuerza. Empiezo a dar y dar vueltas con ella en mis brazos, Cress chilla como loca y se ríe. Cuando la bajo, se tambalea y tengo que alzarla otra vez para llevarla al auto. Mi mamá y Cato se acercan con varias bolsas y las dejan en el auto. Papá se acerca y me hace un gesto para que hablemos.

-Ser rebelde no te hace una mala persona, Peeta. Y es por eso que te quiero heredar el negocio: porque eres amable, valiente, divertido, gentil. Pero con ese toque desobediente que emociona. Por eso conquistas a cada chica que se atraviesa, y haces amigos donde sea. Tienes la práctica, pero te falta la teoría. Entonces, ¿me acompañas?-inquiere mi papá.

-Está bien, pa. Mañana iremos- le respondo con una sonrisa. Plutarch me la devuelve y me da un abrazo.

Antes de entrar al auto, me dice una cosa más.

-Otra cosa, hijo. Los abogados tienen una hija de tu edad. Flavius dice que es muy linda y simpática, pero de carácter fuerte. Parece de tu tipo…- susurra mi pa con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- pregunto emocionado.

-Katniss Everdeen.- responde entrando en el auto.

-Katniss…- repito para mí mismo- Katniss, Katniss, Katniss… Suena muy dulce.

Plutarch arranca, Paylor habla sobre lo que compró, Cato se pone los audífonos y Cressida juega con su muñeca. Yo cierro los ojos, con ese nombre rebotando en mi mente. "Katniss."


End file.
